The Stormwind Guard Laws
Laws Cuddy had only been a guard for a few days, but already he had absorbed one important and basic fact: it is almost impossible for anyone to be in a street without breaking the law. (Terry Pratchett, Men at Arms) The Book of Laws ---- ((The Stormwind Book of Laws is the main reason for the Guard's existence. It contains all the laws and regulations that visitors and residents of Stormwind need to uphold. If you do not approve of the laws and are charged with a crime by a guard, please whisper the guard and we will not bother you (ever) again. We only wish to enhance the roleplay atmosphere of Stormwind, not to harass anyone. That is also why we are extremely picky when we recruit people.)) ---- Stormwind City Book of Laws, First Edition Chapter 1: Matters of Violence (See appendix C for notes on Subsections) §1: Assault, on citizen: Subsection 1 - One day community service. Subsection 2 - Two days community service. Subsection 3 – Night in Jail, and a week’s community service. §2: Assault, on a noble or clergy: Subsection 1 - Imprisonment for 1-3 days, plus weapons confiscated indefinitely. Subsection 2 - Imprisonment for 3 days, plus weapons confiscated indefinitely and possible trial. ---All the above carry a penalty of direct imprisonment, held until fine of 15 gold is paid or innocence proved in trial.--- §3: Assault, on a guard: Subsection 1 - Imprisonment for 3 days, plus weapons confiscated indefinitely and possible trial. Subsection 2 - Imprisonment for 5 days, plus weapons confiscated indefinitely and possible trial. ---All the above carry a penalty of direct imprisonment, held until fine of 7 gold is paid or innocence proved in trial.--- §4: Brawls, inside an inn or tavern: Fine of 5 gold to any innkeeper. Full payment of any broken inventory of the inn. For particularly large brawls the guilty may have to serve the innkeeper for half a day. (Running errands, watching the entrance, promoting the inn with a big poster stitched to their chest). §5: Brawls, outside: Possible ban from city. §6: Murder, attempted: Possible exile from city after trial, plus any additional punishments from aforementioned trial. Eyewitnesses needed to prosecute the case. §7: Murder, committed: Possible exile from city after trial, plus any additional punishments from aforementioned trial. Eyewitnesses needed to prosecute the case. §8: Conspiracy to murder: Possible ban from city after trial, plus any additional punishments from aforementioned trial. Eyewitnesses needed to prosecute the case. §9: Suicide, committed: Possible outlaw after trial, plus any additional punishments from aforementioned trial. §10: Torture. See Chapter Two, section twelve. Chapter 2: Matters of Property §1: Burglary: 3 warnings. Will have a remark on their name in our lists as a criminal. §2: Robbery, of citizen: 3 warnings. Fine of 5 gold to the victim and 5 gold to the Guard. §3: Robbery, of official property: 4 warnings. May be outlawed and banned from the city after trial. Possible direct invitation to jail night. Witnesses needed. §4: Theft, major: 3 warnings. Official humiliation. §5: Theft, minor: 2 warnings. Official humiliation §6: Theft, pick pocketing: 1 warning, fine of 5 gold. §7: Damage on City Property Punishment depends on damage done. Official Humiliation. If the Guard suspects the damage done extends 10 golds worth, imprisonment until trial. §8: Trade, without a permit 2 warnings, fine of 3 gold, possible confiscation of goods. Affects trades in alcohol, tobacco, firearms, food and drinks. §9: Trade, illegal Dependant punishment. Affects trade in poisons, slaves, narcotics, stolen goods and proscribed Horde items. Guard to determine punishment, lower limit set to 3 gold. A trial may result in a Sentence of Death in extreme cases. §10: Smuggling Fine of 5 gold, possible confiscation of goods. If street value of confiscated goods sums to more than 10 golds worth, imprisonment until trial. §11: Possession of Illegal Goods. Confiscation of goods. Covers possession of Stolen Goods, Deathweed, Maidens Anguish, Ichor of Undeath, and other items if deemed applicable by the authorities. Anyone with a reason that they must carry any of these items, such as alchemists, must apply for a license - and prove that there is no alternative reagent - ibefore/i carrying them. §12: Kidnapping Dependant punishment. Punishment can vary from 10 to 50 gold fine for short lengths of kidnapping (i.e. an hour or two), to possible outlaw and trial for longer periods (days). §13: Fraud Fine of the estimated profit from the fraud – if this exceeds 10 Gold, a trial is required resulting in possible outlaw from the city. §14: Transformation of a person/item against the person/owners will. Appropriate fine paid to the victim. Eyewitnesses needed. §15: Violation of a person's right to maintain presence in public property. Appropriate fine paid to the victim. §16: Littering within either a public or private location. Fine of 1 gold. §17: Hunting the King's deer. Fine of 10 gold per deer successfully slain, and 5 gold per attempt. Chapter 3: Matters of Disorder §1: Disrespectful activity near sacred places: This law applies to the Moonwell, Cathedral, Abbey, and other places deemed sacred. Depending on the nature of the activity: 1-3 warnings, cleaning of the appropriate area, as well as service to an appropriate institution for a day. §2: Eavesdropping: 2 warnings. This can not be reported by citizen. A Guard must catch the eavesdropper in the act. Being caught sneaking up on a Guard constitutes a violation of this law. §3: Gambling/Betting: 3 warnings. Must be witnessed by a Watchman. §4: Warlocks, Ritual; Summoning of Demons: (see Appendix E for information on permits) Fine of 3 gold. Already summoned demons will need to be unsummoned. Failure to comply triggers this law. Warlocks known to have broken this law before will be given a fine even though they comply with unsummoning. §5: Warlocks, Hidden Larger Gathering of: May result in a ban from the city. This is a special law. If a Guard happens to find a ritual ongoing, the allies of the Guard will be summoned and the Warlocks will be accused of conspiring against the Alliance. Any citizen that happens to see such a gathering is encouraged to report this immediately. ((Note: in terms of enforcement, the Guard may or may not enforce this law when applied to the Slaughtered Lamb and outside of the city boundaries.)) §6: Arrest, resisting Fine of 3 gold. The Guard cannot apply this law unless he has followed procedure to the letter. It is considered resisting arrest if the person: a) Runs away when asked to stay b) refuses to follow the Guard when asked three times. §7: Impersonating a Guard Fine of 10 gold, public humiliation. If a citizen is found impersonating a Guard more than once he will be fined double the second time. The third time this amount will be doubled again, and so forth. §8: Bribing a Guard Public humiliation. The nature of the humiliation is to be determined by the Guard in question. §9: Reckless Riding Fine of 3 gold. Imprisonment for a suitable period of time if drunk. §10: Public Disturbance Fine of 3 gold. Includes being overly drunk, disorderly, disturbing the peace. For acts of a more lewd nature, also apply Chapter 3, Section 9. §11: Riot, causing Anyone charged with causing a riot should be arrested and held for trial. Depending on the severity, a further punishment will be given through trial, maximum penalty being the Sentence of Death. §12: Loitering with intent Anyone found loitering outside the cell in the command center, Stockades or the Westbrook Garrison, suspiciously should be warned and asked to leave. Refusal or further loitering will result in imprisonment. §13: Aiding and Abetting Fine of 3 gold. This law applies to anyone found aiding a known criminal by hiding them, or assisting them in an escape attempt. §14: Drinking on the streets Verbal warning and asked to move inside, followed by confiscation of beer if the verbal warning is not heeded too. §15: Being a jackass Guard's discretion. Appropriate punishment, which may involve the Stormwind City Guard simply ignoring the presence of the citizen in question. §16: Armed dueling Armed duels within the walls of Stormwind City fall under Chapter 1, Section 1, subsection pending Guard report. §17: Demon summoning, without permit Guard's discretion. Demons without permits (permits having been given by Guards and other Stormwind officials, such as clerks, nobles and magistrates) are not allowed within the walls of Stormwind. No punishment unless the violator attempts to resist unsummoning the demon, in which case see Chapter 3, Section 6. §18: Littering Fine of one gold per offense. Chapter 4: Matters of War §1: Attack on City, Hostile In the event of a hostile attack/siege of the City all Guards are to secure all civilians inside the Keep and defend the King at all costs. Coffee should be served all civilians during the attack, and the remaining Guard are to secure the Keep. §2: Treason -May lead to a Sentence of Death through trial. Chapter 5: The Rights of the Guard 1. The Guard maintain the right to search any person(s) considered suspicious for illegal goods, weaponry, body parts and false facial hair. Failure to comply with this request may result in Chapter 3, Section 6 (Arrest, Resisting). 2. The Guard maintain the right to search any property after informing the owner for suspicious goods, wanted fugitives, evidence required in an ongoing investigation, and poisoned beer. Failure to comply with this request may result in Chapter 3, Section 6 (Arrest, Resisting). 3. The Guard maintain the right to break certain laws with good reason (for example, undercover operations in criminal organizations), and only when a full report and formal request to a commanding officer is filed. Failure to file a formal request will result in a discharge from service, and possible arrest depending on the crime in question. 4. The Guard maintain the right to injure escaping criminals with intent to slow or stop them. Causing unnecessary injury may result in a discharge from service, and possible Chapter 1, Sections 1 or 2 (Assault on Citizen, Assault on Noble). 5. The Guard maintain the right to immediately execute any criminals considered immediately threatening to the life of a citizen or watchman, but a full and detailed report proving that little to no other option was available to them at the time within 24 hours of the death. Failure to file this report will result in discharge from service, and possibly lead to Chapter 1, Section 7 (Murder, Committed). 6. The Guard maintain the right to charge anyone caught tampering with the office Coffee Machine or file cabinets, of any crime listed in the book of laws, dependant on the level of tampering, and punish them accordingly. Chapter 6: The Rights of Citizens 1. A citizen has the right to food and drink if in the custody of the Guard, at a maximum of three meals a day accompanied by a non-alcoholic drink. 2. A citizen has the right to remain silent during his/her arrest. Anything he/she says may be used against him/her in a court of law. 3. When in Court, a citizen has the right for any trial against them to be fair, and may request a change of jury if they believe they could be biased. 4. A citizen has the right to request an attorney at their own expense when in watch custody and awaiting trial. If the citizen can not afford an attorney, one will be provided at government expense. 5. A citizen maintain the right to immediately execute any criminals considered immediately threatening to the life of a citizen or watchman, but a full and detailed report proving that little to no other option was available to them at the time within 24 hours of the death to an officer of the guard. Failure to file this report will result in immediate arrest warrent under the grounds of Chapter 1, Section 7 (Murder, Committed). 6. A citizen must be given at least 14 days notice if they are to be put on trial, so they may gather evidence and witnesses. Failure to arrive at the designated date will result in a warrant for their immediate arrest, and woll be found guilty by default. 7. A citizen has the right to file a complaint should they feel they are being treated poorly/unfairly by any Guard personnel. These complaints should be in writing made to the Captain, or to a Magistrate or Noble of Stormwind. 8. A condemned prisoner has the right to talk to a priest or paladin, prior to execution. A condemned prisoner is also entitled to a final pint of stout, immediately before execution. Appendix A: Trials Trials will be held against someone that has consistently broken laws. The Guard will gather witnesses against the criminals. A date will be set where the trial is to be held (see Chapter 6). All witnesses will be heard in front of a magistrate and the criminal will be judged thereafter. Jurisdiction varies in these cases. The Conjurer's Court holds precedent with regards to cases of magical crimes. The Church may choose to settle cases against its own members or if the King founds an inquisitorial branch. In all other cases, the civil Guard holds precedent. Magistrates are those who have either received a commission from the King ((Note: We substitute the King for the Captain)), or have the proven status of nobility within a noteworthy province of the kingdom, and petition the Captain for the right to use his or her legal powers within Stormwind one year in advance. ((Note: A trial will demand a lot of the Guard in terms of organization, so it will only be granted to truly notorious criminals. Notorious does not mean bombing the Command Center repeatedly. The crimes will need to be committed against regular citizens (attacking watchmen won't have any effect) and they must show a certain level of threat to the city's safety. Also before committing a crime or crimes that can be punished by the death penalty, consider if you want your character actually executed. All serious criminals escaping does not quite sound too good for the Law Enforcers, nor effectiveness of trials as a whole.)) Appendix B: Other repercussions Enough criminal actions may result in one of the following: -A “friendly” invite to Jail Night (an event run by the Guard where we lock up criminals and make sure they pay for their crimes. Lousy food, dark cellars, inmates, visitors, daring escapes, interrogations!) -Public Information Release (i.e. Yells, Posters) with the intent of letting people know the identity of criminals -Ban from the city -Trial Appendix C: Guide to defining Subsections Subsection 1 – Defined as a “light assault”. One punch, kick, or strike with blunt object to the body. Subsection 2 – Defined as “actual assault”. A series of blows from the hands or feet, or a blunt weapon to the body. Also covers a single strike to the head from a blunt object, or a single strike from a bladed or sharpened weapon to an area that is not immediately life-threatening. Subsection 3 – Defined as “grievous assault”. A long series of blows with no regard for the area struck, or the life of the victim. Covers several or more blows to the head, and one strike from a bladed or sharpened weapon to a potentially life-threatening area. Also covers multiple strikes from bladed or sharpened weapons to an area that is not immediately life-threatening. This Appendix is intended as a rough guide only. The Guard making the report must use their better judgment to determine which Subsection the assault falls under. Appendix D: Citizens’ Arrest and Vigilantism. If a Guard cannot be located, it is within the right of any Citizen to apprehend a criminal, and immediately secure them until help arrives. The Guard do not advise any citizen to single-handedly attempt to apprehend any “dangerous” criminals, and require only the support of the community in locating said persons for themselves to deal with. No Citizen is allowed to pass their own judgement and punishment on a criminal, regardless of the presence, or lack thereof, of a Guard(Unless under the grounds of Chapter 6, Section 5). Failure to adhere to this will result in the citizen themselves being charged, and likely removal of any chance at a Trial. The Guard may give a group a Vigilante permit, but only after a thorough examination. This is so that, in dire times, certain groups may aid the Guard in keeping the streets of Stormwind crime-free. To apply for a license, speak to an Officer. Appendix E: Permits and Licenses. Permits are documents which grant permission to an individual person or organization to partake in certain activity. Permits include deeds of ownership, "safe" (to the public safety) research permits, and demon permits, which are required for citizens to have tame demons in public. Licenses are documents which can exempt an individual person or organization from the standard appplication of a law. These include bounty hunter licenses, "risky" (to the public safety) research licenses, and vigilante licenses. Permits may be written by magistrates, clerks, and Guards who are ranked Inspector or above. Licenses may only be written by Officers who are Corporal or above and magistrates who receive direct approval from the Guard Captain. Appendix F: Definition of a Feral Worgen. A Feral Worgen is defined as a worgen who does not speak Common, attacks all of those around him or her, and attacks despite possible repercussions against him or herself. Jurisdiction for cases of Feral Worgen is reserved with the Guard. However, any Citizen may take action against Feral Worgen. For legal purposes, Feral Worgen are treated as wild animals. uKlPNYqppNc Category:The Stormwind City Guard